


So why didn’t you tell?

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha can bake, M/M, S4 living together, Vampire Inklings exist, these two shouldn’t be by themselves, vampire!mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask was hiding something, which was him being a vampire squid. As much as he didn’t tell anyone nor the others, he had been secretly feeding off of Aloha in the process.What he didn’t expect was Army and Skull leaving out of town, leaving him alone with Aloha.What he also didn’t expect was Aloha knew.





	So why didn’t you tell?

Cod Mask was bored.

Right now he’s trying his hardest not to fall asleep while Army was giving a lecture for their next battle against Green team. Last time he did that, well he got such an earful for Army. “And that’s all we have today” Army voice rang out, as he put his manual away he was using to write on the board. “Finally~!” Aloha said, stretching as he got up from his seat. “Really Aloha? Were you that bored?” Army asked as Aloha shook his. “Nah~ I’ve been feeling tired a lot lately” Aloha replied, getting a look from all three of them. “Are you okay?” Skull asked, Army wondering the same thing. “Yeah~ Maybe I’m pushing myself too hard that it finally caught up to me~” Aloha smiled as Mask stared at him. “Yeaaah right. Yoooou’re alwaays staying up paaaartying!”

“Shut it, otaku!” Aloha replied as the two started to bicker back and forth, only it to end with Army slapping his hands on the table telling the two not to fight before dinner or else.

Night came as Mask laid on his bed with a soft grumble. Of course he had to be hungry tonight, huh? Not to mention he never told the others that he was a vampire squid, even though he was okay eating normal food. Getting up from his bed, Mask quietly left his room heading down the hall, stopping by a door.

Mask slowly opened the door, seeing Aloha’s asleep. Cod he was hungry. Not to mention he’s been secretly feeding off on Aloha for quite a while now. It’s not like he had any other choice since Skull was too overly sweet and Army smelled too much like curry which gets tiring. Quietly walking to Aloha’s bed, he slowly got on Aloha’s bed, hopefully not to wake him. Seeing Aloha hasn’t stirred yet, he carefully moved to Aloha’s hand, a sigh escaped his lips. ‘Better make this quick’ Mask thought as he bit down on Aloha’s wrist and started feeding off the other. He pulled away after a few seconds before quickly cleaning the wound, leaving quickly. As much as he disliked the other, Mask wouldn’t lie that he enjoyed the other’s blood as he laid back down on his bed, deciding to sleep.

Aloha couldn’t sleep as much as he wanted to. He’s been feeling tired, despite being one of the most energetic inklings, and he noticed strange bites on him. With his eyes closed, he hoped he’ll fall asleep soon until he heard his bedroom door opened. Keeping his eyes closed, he didn’t know who was in the room until he heard a bit of shuffling and a familiar sigh. Mask? What was he doing in his room? Aloha felt the bed move a bit and before Aloha could open his eyes to confront him, Aloha felt a sharp pain on his wrist. He started to feel woozy before the pain went away and Mask leaving. What just happened? Sitting up on his bed, Aloha turned on the lamp on his nightstand looking at his wrist. The same bite marks he seen were on his wrist.

Now that Aloha thought about it, the bites look oddly familiar from the horror movies he seen before. That’s when he remembered the vampire squid horror movies he seen. He had a lot of questions to ask to Mask now.

The next day, Mask groggily got up from his bed, automatically putting on his Gas Mask. ‘Cod I hate the morning’ Mask thought as he left his room and head to the kitchen, seeing Aloha cooking instead of Army cooking. “Is Army noooot awake?” Mask asked, scaring Aloha. “Heh?! Mask? No he left for something.” Aloha replied, turning his gaze back to the frying pan. “Uuuugh, really? Then why are you cooking?” Mask asked, though got no reply from Aloha. He thought it was rather strange, knowing Aloha was quite talkative, though he was probably tired, Mask knowing why.

Mask started to slowly let his mind wander while he waited, only to snap out of his thoughts when he heard a plate clattered in front of him. “Breakfast is ready~” Aloha winked, causing Mask to roll his eyes. While Aloha sat on the other side of the table, Mask noticed something. “Where’s Skuuull?”

“He left with Army” Aloha replied with a small shrug, “don't ask me why. All Army did was left us a list of things to do why they’re gone.”

“Uuuugh great, staying with only yoooou” Mask groaned, as he started eating. It wasn’t bad, Mask noted, but it wasn’t as great as Army’s cooking. Though the entire time was silent, Mask had caught Aloha eyeing him a few times. “Whaaaat is it?”

“Nothin’. Just wondering why it couldn’t be Skull here” Aloha replied with a shrug before leaving, grabbing his dish and put it in the sink.

Aloha sighed as he read the list of things to do while both Army and Skull were gone to a city quite far from here. Though maybe he could try making lunch seeing one of the things on the list is grocery shopping. ‘Cod I don’t know how to cook that much’ Aloha thought, looking at the list of what to buy, ‘though I could make some cream stew. Cod I hate doing chores and errands for him.’ Grabbing the list, he head out of the kitchen, turning to Mask. “I gotta do some shopping, so I’ll return” he said before leaving the silent Mask all by himself.

Lunch came around, Mask came out of his room just as Aloha came back from Mako Mart, carrying different bags. “Cod how much did you buy?!” Mask exclaimed as Aloha rolled his eyes. “Whatever Army wrote, including a few extra” Aloha said, heading to the kitchen to put the things away, “Army text’d me by the way. They’re not returning till tomorrow night.” Mask didn’t like that, as he showed his annoyance to the usual loud inkling. “Seriously? Coood!” Mask frustratedly covered his face as Aloha rolled his eyes. “Could say the same thing. Anyways I’m cooking again.”

“Uuuuuuuugh. I dooon’t want to eaaat whatever yooou cook!” Was Mask reply as Aloha gave him a weird look before shaking his head. “Too bad Masky~ Besides we’re eating it for dinner too~” Aloha said as he continued to put things away. “Whaaaat is it?” Mask asked, surprised by Aloha’s answer.

“Cream Stew~”

Night came fairly quickly as Mask started to play one of his games. While he wouldn’t say it, Aloha was better making cream stew rather than having to eat curry. Mask heard a knock on his door, making him pause on the game he was playing. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was already past 12 in the morning so why was Aloha up this late?

“Heeeeeey Masky~”

Cod it really had to be him, huh?

“Whaaat do yooou waant, Alooooha?” Mask asked as Aloha only smiled at him. “What~? I can’t hang out with you~?” Aloha asked as Mask rolled his eyes. “It’s fricking past twelve in the morning, Aloha. I’m pretty sure it’s late.”

“Says you~ Besides, I can't sleep anyways. Especially since Skull isn’t here.” Mask frowned at Aloha’s reply, making him feel a bit bitter. Not to mention Aloha’s always making sweets for the other. Why couldn’t he try one? Rather, why didn’t Aloha go to him? He seen him go to Army a couple of times and Skull a lot, but why not Mask? As much as Mask would hate to say it, he was quite bitter and jealous about it.

“Who caaaares” Mask replied, before going back to his game. The room begin to become quiet, Mask think Aloha had left until the other had spoke up.

“Hmmm~? I wanna know something Mask~”  
Aloha said, getting a tired look from the other. “Whaaaat?” Mask replied, tired, though his eyes snapped opened when he heard what the other had to say.

“Hmm, why didn’t you tell us you are a vampire squid?”

Mask almost dropped his controller hearing those words coming out of Aloha mouth. How did he find out? Aloha took Mask’s silence and shock look as the truth. “Heeey now Masky~” Aloha said, plopping down on Mask’s bed, sitting down by him, “I know there’s other vampire squids around man, though I wanna know why you hide the fact you are one from us?”

“I doooooon’t feel comfortable talking abooout it” Mask replied, going back to his game. While it’s true there were other vampire squids out there, Mask hated how both normal and vampire squids treated each other.

“By the way Masky” Aloha said face to face with a serious tone, making Mask pale a bit. He never seen the other too serious before. “W-Whaaat?” Mask stuttered, moving back more into his bed. “It’s quite rude to bite someone without asking, y’know!”

How did Aloha knew that?

“How did you know-“

“Last night dummy! You came to my room and bit me. I couldn’t sleep during that time!” Aloha said, pouting towards him, “If you did told us, you could have asked y’know! Not secretly biting me cod who knows how many times.”

“Fifteen….incluuuding last night” Mask replied, Aloha staring at him. “Uuugh, no wonder why I’ve been tired” Aloha replied, lying down on Mask’s bed, “You’re the worst.”

“Says the one who’s taaaaaking my beeeed!” Mask grumbled, “geeeeeet oooff!” Aloha shook his head, refusing to move, “Nuh-uh! I don’t wanna move since I’m tired~ It’s your fault after all~” Aloha replied, turning on his side.

“Cod if we’re in a relationship, you’ll definitely be the one wearing the dress” Mask grumbled as Aloha look at him confused. “I have no clue what you’re talking about” Aloha replied, causing Mask to groan. Of course he didn’t. “Haaaaa? You’re the one who keeps acting all cute and all!”

“Ooh~ You think I’m cute Mask~?”

Mask bit down on his lips. ‘Cod I had to say that’ Mask grumbled to himself, deciding to save and quit his game. “You’re sooo annooooying Alooooha” was Mask’s only reply, “I doooooon’t want yooou to sleeeep here agaaaain!”

“It’s just for one night! Geez don’t be sour!” Aloha replied, getting under the covers.

“And no biting while I’m sleeping” Aloha huffed, “I don’t want to feel tired tomorrow morning.” Mask rolled his eyes as he got under the covers. “I make no prooomises to yoooou.”

“Then I won’t make anything sweet for you.” Was Aloha’s reply as Mask let out a sigh. “Fiiiiiine. I won’t bite yoooou” Mask replied as Aloha let out a small good. “It’s rude to bite without permission!” Aloha said before he got a bit more comfortable, his eyes slowly fluttering shut as sleep took over.

Mask on the other hand watched as slept. As much as he wanted to bite the other again, a promise was a promise. Not to mention he really didn’t need any. Deciding it was best to sleep rather than watching the other sleep, Mask leaned forward to give a small peck on Aloha’s forehead, signaling the other was asleep as Aloha didn’t stirred. Moving away, Mask laid his head back to the pillow and decided to get some sleep too.


End file.
